Impressions
by LC Rina
Summary: No hay segundas oportunidades para primeras impresiones. Y esa fue perfecta. Una parada de autobús, lluvia y un ángel.
1. Impressions

Bueno, no soy chica de micro (autobús), lo mío es el metro (subterráneo), pero sí me gustan los paraderos, por la cantidad de gente curiosa que te encuentras. Supongo que eso inspiró esto y la lluvia, la lluvia siempre inspira.

Para cierta missy: a ver si esto hace tu domingo "algo más llevadero", aunque sea corto (sus 3000+ palabras), es tu petición de "más Nanoha" xD

Ah y es el theme 60 de los 100 themes de dA ;)

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Veamos, cómo digo esto?... ¡Se me olvidó poner que era un one-shot! (creí que el "complete" haría su trabajo), pero bueno, no es tan difícil convencerme tampoco... Seriously, I'm a mess. So yeah, haré alguna otra cosita para esto, pero no puedo prometer que será algo así como dentro de estos días, porque estamos en trabajos finales de semestre y los de esta semana son divertidos (ergo le pondré empeño). Sin embargo, me sentaré un rato en un paradero a ver qué pasa, ya me hice una idea. ¡Gracias y nos vemos!

* * *

**Impressions**

El destino es como una musa caprichosa, va a su propio ritmo e inevitablemente nos hace seguirlo. Son una serie de circunstancias, decisiones y casualidades las que van forjándolo.

Y tal vez fue cosa del destino el que la viera por primera vez ese día de lluvia.

Tal vez fueron una sucesión de casualidades las que la llevaron a encontrarse con sus ojos iluminados por los primeros rayos de sol.

Y sin duda fue una serie de "Y si" que hicieron que se fijara en ella.

Si no hubiera estado lloviendo, quizás se hubiera ido caminando y no en bus. Si hubiera cargado su Ipod la noche anterior, tal vez no hubiera muerto. Si su Ipod no hubiera muerto, probablemente no hubiera mirado aburrida alrededor. Si no hubiera mirado alrededor… no la habría notado sentada cerca suyo, a unos asientos de distancia en la fría banca de la parada.

Si no hubiera llegado cierto bus, el señor que estaba en medio no se hubiera levantado justo cuando volteó y en vez de una chica rubia, se hubiera encontrado con un asalariado calvo.

Si no hubiera corrido una brisa, su cabello no hubiera ondeado al son del viento dándole ese aire sublime. Si en ese preciso momento la nube no se hubiera movido para descubrir el sol que se negaba a ocultarse a pesar de la llovizna, tal vez su cabello no habría tenido ese brillo dorado y sus ojos… Sus ojos no le hubieran parecido dos gemas, dos rubíes en medio de un desierto de concreto.

Era hermosa. Una aparición celestial, un ángel.

La llamó Fate.

Porque "Fate" es Destino y fue el destino el que la puso en su camino. Porque como el destino, una fuerza desconocida la hizo sentirse inevitablemente atraída hacia ella.

Traía un vestido blanco y sandalias. No llevaba paraguas. Un libro era su única posesión. Si no hubiera oído el sonido que hizo al dar vuelta la página, no se habría percatado de que estaba leyendo, demasiado concentrada en grabar su perfil en su memoria.

Por lo que podría jurar era la primera vez en su vida, se encontró sin palabras y sin la fuerza para hablar, para hablarle. Se limitó a observarla por la eternidad que puede ser un simple momento, sin pestañear por miedo a que desapareciera si lo hacía.

Su autobús llegó y tuvo que forzarse a abordarlo, si no llegaría tarde y su madre la reñiría. No quería, sus pies se movían, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en ella y, por un segundo, se encontraron. La rubia alzó la cabeza, tal vez sintiendo la intensa mirada lavanda en ella, y la joven se perdió en un mar de vino. No podía definirlo mejor, puesto que se sintió embriagada, temblorosa, débil y ajena a su cuerpo.

El bus partió y ella la siguió observando a través de la ventanilla hasta que se perdió tras un muro de edificios y vehículos.

Su imagen no abandonó su cabeza en todo el día. No fue capaz de recordar una sola palabra de las lecciones ni prestar atención a ningún comentario de sus amigas.

Al día siguiente no llovió. Y su musa etérea no estaba. Asimismo pasó con el próximo y el que le siguió a ese.

Por días sólo pudo verla en sus sueños. Por días, soñó con sus ojos. Por días… creyó que sólo había sido un sueño.

Después de dos semanas, hubo otra caprichosa lluvia de verano y cuando llegó a la estación de bus, ahí estaba ella, sentada leyendo. Por un instante, se quedó sin aliento. Era real, se dijo, algo que se había estado convenciendo fue producto de su imaginación, era real. Y eso la hizo feliz.

Esta vez no había asientos disponibles y tuvo que quedarse de pie, alejada de ella. Sin embargo, no dejó de observarla —_lo más discretamente que pudo_—, analizando cada detalle, memorizando cada facción de su rostro, cada arruga de su chaqueta de cuero, todo, para así poder tener una imagen nítida de ella en su mente, en caso de que pasara otro intervalo de tiempo sin que se encontraran.

Y así fue.

Otra vez su bus llegó y ella se fue, pero esta vez sus miradas no se cruzaron. Otra vez al día siguiente, no hubo lluvia y ella no estaba allí.

La tercera vez que la vio, se le ocurrió una teoría. Ese día también llovía, así que pensó que el ángel sólo descendía los días de lluvia, para leer tranquilamente entre un montón de gente que esperaba ansiosa su transporte.

Claramente esta teoría carecía un poco de _realidad_ y era sólo una invención de su gran imaginación. Y aunque en parte lo sabía, no podía evitarlo; para ella, la chica era un ángel y su idea estaba basada en lo que creía.

Esa vez, también ocurrió un suceso… increíble. Un pequeño cachorro anaranjado apareció en la parada, probablemente de algún callejón cercano. Pasó por delante suyo y de todos los demás individuos, olfateando algunos pies, y se detuvo delante de ella, quien estaba sentada en el último asiento. El animalito emitió un leve sonido, un mero ladrido, meneando la cola. Y entonces ocurrió: el ángel apartó la vista de su libro para fijarla en el cuadrúpedo, volteando su cuerpo en el proceso —_hacia su dirección, para fortuna de la chica—_, y sus labios se curvaron.

_Sonrió_, pensó la chica todavía en trance. El ángel sonrió. Una sonrisa leve, cálida, gentil, pura,… hermosa.

Ahí entendió que no era un ángel, era una _diosa._

Una sonrisa de diosa que hizo que una bocanada de aire se le atravesara en la garganta y los latidos de su corazón le retumbaran en la cabeza.

Ese día supo que jamás podría olvidarla.

Entendiendo eso, se acostumbró a que pasaran períodos de tiempo sin verse —_sin que ella la viera, más bien—_. Durante ese tiempo, ella la recordaba, imaginaba, inventaba y especulaba. Sobre todo lo que pudiera relacionarse con aquella diosa.

Sobre quién sería, cuáles serían sus gustos (al menos ya sabía que le gustaba la lectura), qué tipo de alumna sería (creía que una muy buena), si sería buena deportista (por sus piernas, estaba segura de ello), qué tipo de música escucharía, si le gustarían las cosas dulces o prefería las saladas, si iría al karaoke, si tendría alguna fobia, si sería una persona de muchos amigos… Aunque algo le decía que no a este último pensamiento.

La diosa, sublime como era, mantenía un aura de soledad a su alrededor, una especie de muro con el exterior y su mirada, aunque magnífica, siempre parecía tener una sombra de tristeza. Se preguntaba varias veces al día a qué se debería.

Pensó que podía tratarse de problemas familiares, que en su casa nadie la apreciaba _—al menos estaba segura que no lo hacían tanto como ella—_. Que estuviera esperando por un caballero de brillante armadura que la alejara de su hogar, que la rescatara. Creó varias fantasías donde ella era ese caballero que la tomaba entre sus brazos y la secuestraba, para hacerla feliz por siempre. Donde ella la abrazaría, la contendría, la apoyaría, la besaría y la atesoraría eternamente, y la diosa no tendría que hacer nada más que sonreír sinceramente, porque no necesitaba decir nada para que la amara.

Porque ya la amaba, estaba segura de ello.

Desde la primera vez que se imaginó _salvándola_, de lo que fuera que la tuviera prisionera en la soledad, vestida de blanco, tomando su mano y elevándose por los cielos con ella, volando, lejos de ahí, lejos de todos, lejos de su tristeza… Desde esa vez comenzó a preguntarse sobre sus sentimientos.

Hayate, su amiga de la infancia y la única persona a la cual le había hablado de _su_ diosa de ojos carmesí, le dijo que se había enamorado.

Al principio no sabía si era cierto, aunque la seriedad con la que su bromista amiga lo había dicho la descolocó un poco, no podía evitar dudar. Luego se dio cuenta que tenía razón y lo aceptó.

Aceptó que la amaba.

Pero también aceptó que la odiaba.

A veces la odiaba. Odiaba que la hiciera odiarse por ser una cobarde y no acercarse a hablarle. Odiaba el efecto que tenía en ella, que la hacía quedarse sin palabras. Odiaba que la convirtiera en una persona completamente diferente; de una chica alegre y social, que nunca tenía miedo ni problemas para hacer amigos, a la estatua muda en que se transformaba al verla.

Y odiaba al destino.

Odiaba a ese cruel destino que la había puesto en su camino y a partir de ahí no había hecho más que jugar con ella.

No es que no hubiera pensado en hablarle, siempre lo hacía. Se pasaba horas, días, ideando miles de formas de iniciar una conversación, cientos de posibilidades que pudieran hacer que la rubia se fijara en ella… pero no sucedía.

Y no era que esas _curiosas casualidades_ no sucedieran, sino que específicamente no le sucedían a ella.

Por ejemplo, había pensado en que podrían chocar por accidente. Al momento de abordar un bus era fácil que las personas tropezaran y se empujaran entre ellas, por lo que consideró que si se situaba cerca de la rubia, algún día, podría acabar por suceder que "accidentalmente" se toparan y ella pudiera pedirle disculpas, iniciando así una conversación. Y milagrosamente eso sucedió, pero no a ella, sino al chico de al lado, quien quedó prácticamente sentado sobre la joven. Lo odió y sintió la necesidad de sacarlo de ahí a patadas. Y odió a la señora que lo empujó, que bien podría haberse corrido un par de metros y empujarla a ella, para que fuera ella quien cayera encima de su diosa, quien pudiera sentir el contacto de su cuerpo y absorber su aroma, quien la quedara mirando directo a los ojos con sólo escasos centímetros entre sus rostros, que fuera ella quien recibiera esa sonrisa gentil al disculparse… Ella, y no ese tonto chico que se incorporó como un resorte y pidió perdón torpemente, como un idiota. De hecho, era un idiota, simplemente lo sabía, ese chico era un idiota. Y se subió al bus odiando a ese _—suertudo— _idiota.

También estuvo esa ocasión en que de verdad maldijo al destino, y lo seguiría haciendo por el resto de su vida seguramente.

Dicho día ocurrió la mejor "casualidad" que se le pudo ocurrir, pero nuevamente… no a ella. Esta eventualidad consistía en que a la bella joven se le podía caer algo y ella, amablemente, cogerlo y entregárselo, así no sólo obtendría una sonrisa a cambio, sino que podía suceder que sus dedos se rozasen en el intercambio… La realidad superó por mucho su expectativa: ella se encontraba, como siempre, a una distancia prudente, ni muy lejos ni muy cerca, lo suficiente para poder observarla con cuidado y sentir su presencia. Ese día no tenía un libro, sino que una libreta de notas en la cual estaba tomando apuntes —_¿Tal vez se había decidido a escribir su propio libro?_—. Su expresión de concentración era adorable y la tenía embobada. Por supuesto que no le perdía detalle, por lo cual fue la primera en advertir que el lápiz se le resbalaría de la mano por la manera en que lo tenía sujeto mientras jugaba con él, pensativa. Sin embargo, aunque reaccionó inmediatamente cuando esto sucedió, justo, _demasiado _justo, un hombre pasó al lado de la rubia en el momento en el que lápiz tocó el suelo… Fue cosa de agacharse, tomarlo y devolvérselo. Así de simple lo hizo. Como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo. ¡Como si fuera nada! ¡Como si no hubiera cierta chica —_ella—_ que rogaba al menos una decena de veces diarias para que eso le ocurriese a ella!

La chica quedó helada, todavía con un pie adelante en el paso que había alcanzado a dar. La boca abierta, la lengua seca, los ojos sorprendidos y sin vida. En una fracción de segundo, sin embargo, la sangre comenzó a hervirle. Sentía ganas de patear algo, de gritarle a aquel sujeto y de maldecir su suerte y al caprichoso destino. Sin duda estaba al borde de dejarse llevar por sus más brutales instintos —_quizás no contra el ignorante hombre, pero tal vez sí una inocente lata_—, cuando lo oyó…

"Gracias".

Una simple palabra escapada de aquellos carnosos y rosados labios, un susurro, casi una ilusión, pero no. Definitivamente había hablado, vio abrir su boca, casi pudo percibir el vaho formarse por el contraste de su cálido aliento con la baja temperatura ambiente… y ella definitivamente la había escuchado. Su voz. Una voz… angelical. Era tal como la había imaginado o incluso mejor, suave, tersa, gentil, pero poderosa, dulce y algo ronca. No había escuchado música con un sonido tan perfecto como aquel. Un sonido que, literalmente, podía calmar una fiera —_la calmó a ella—._ Mágicamente se había olvidado del hombre que le había _robado_ su momento, no supo si se alejó o no, qué importaba, todo lo que existía era _su diosa_. Tragó pesado y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, casi sin ser consciente de ello, quería escucharla nuevamente, **necesitaba** oír más, cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, pero debía hacer que hablara otra vez. Iba a hablarle, era la única forma. Debía hacerlo y entonces… y entonces… Su vida cambiaría. O cuando menos sería mejor, si tenía a esa diosa, a su ángel en ella.

¿Pero qué tan cruel puede ser el destino que se empeñaba en atormentarla con fatal ventura? ¿Que no podía tener una pizca de piedad y compadecerse de su ya masacrada esperanza? ¿No podía reconocer todo el valor que había tenido que reunir para por fin acercarse? ¿Tenía que precisamente llegar, por primera vez, el autobús de su ángel antes que el suyo…? ¿Justo cuando estaba a dos pasos de ella, verla partir sin más…?

Eso fue un acto despiadado, desalmado… Un golpe implacable, sádico… contra su pobre alma.

Su determinación se fue con ese maldito-inoportuno-bus. Su valor se aplacó durante el día. Y su sonrisa se esfumó por una semana.

Lo único que evitaba que fuese una especie de zombie después de eso, era recordar esa maravillosa melodía. La voz de su ángel. La recordaba tan claramente que su mente era capaz de reproducirla con gran precisión, pero aun así no dejaba de preguntarse cómo sonaría dicho por ella. Muchas veces, era una sola palabra la que decía. Su nombre. Un simple "_Nanoha_", pronunciado por su ángel, la llevaría al cielo. Todas esas veces que su mente le hacía ese regalo, lo acompañaba de una imagen de su Fate sonriéndole. Y ella no podía hacer más que sonreírle de vuelta, aunque la realidad fuera que le sonreía a la nada.

¿Qué tan difícil puede ser decir un "hola"? Solía preguntarse luego de rememorar la voz de Fate con la absurda idea de sentirla más cerca.

Una palabra. Un saludo. Dos sílabas. La había dicho incontables veces en su vida, pero no era capaz ni de intentarlo si se trataba de la rubia. No entendía por qué. Aunque un día llegó a la conclusión de que eso era lo que hacía a Fate tan especial, era algo que nunca antes le había sucedido. Podía ser la mayor frustración de su vida, pero al mismo tiempo —_y esto era algo que le tomó tiempo agarrarle el peso_— era lo que la hacía sentir viva.

De pronto ya no era solo una chica que asistía a clases y estaba dentro de la media, que en las tardes ayudaba en la cafetería familiar y que en los días libres salía con sus amigas. De pronto ya no era la hija menor de tres de una familia amorosa pero ocupada, ya no era la joven que adoraba a sus amigos, pero que sentía que jamás podría estar realmente _cerca_ de alguno de ellos. Ya no sentía aburrimiento del día a día. Ya no sentía un vacío. De pronto tenía un objetivo. Una meta. Una Fate.

Y esto la llenaba de una sensación desconocida hasta entonces, una dicha absoluta…

Se sentó junta a ella, pero como siempre, nada fue dicho.

…y a la vez, un miedo aterrador.

Miedo de lo que Fate ocasionaba en ella.

Sentía un cosquilleo en el brazo que casi rozaba el de la rubia.

Miedo de lo que ella misma veía en Fate.

Estaban muy cerca, pero a la vez se sentía increíblemente lejos. Como si la chica fuera inalcanzable.

Ya lo había comprendido, el por qué del silencio. Para ella, Fate era un ángel, una diosa… y ella solo era una chica normal. ¿De verdad era tan ilusa para creer que un simple "hola" bastaría para tal ser?

Ese era el problema: Fate era perfecta.

No era que no quisiera hablarle, de verdad que esperaba hacerlo algún día, sólo necesitaba de las palabras perfectas, algo que fuera digno de Fate. Y esta inseguridad era la que la dejaba muda.

Pero era otra razón la que ocasionaba el silencio; El miedo a descubrir que no existe la perfección. Miedo a descubrir un solo hecho que pudiera destruir el perfecto mundo que había creado en su mente, que le quitara las alas a su ángel, que profanara a su diosa.

Miedo a descubrir que Fate no es perfecta, como ella. Que sólo es una chica.

Se atrevió a mirar de soslayo a la joven que estaba a su lado. A esa distancia se veía sólo como una chica… Hermosa e impresionante, aunque fuera sólo una chica. Igual de maravillosa que cuando la admiraba a la distancia.

De pronto sintió la necesidad de mirarse la mano. Estaba tan cerca, que si la estiraba podría tocarla… No era inalcanzable; estaba justo a su lado, podía sentir el calorcillo que irradiaba su cuerpo y eso hacía danzar mariposas en su estómago.

Podía tocarla, pero no lo hizo. Podría hablarle, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Sin embargo, esta vez, tenía la seguridad de que cuando encontrara las palabras adecuadas, sería el inicio de su vida juntas. El inicio de Fate y Nanoha.

Por una vez, sonrió cuando la vio subirse a su bus. El suyo ya había pasado, pero había agarrado la costumbre de esperar hasta que el ángel se fuera primero, para verla, aunque sea, un par de minutos más. No podía saberlo, pero tal vez ese simple gesto había bastado para cambiar el destino, o hacer que tomara su curso.

Nanoha sonrío, como siempre mirando fijamente a Fate y, como nunca antes, ésta le devolvió la mirada, y la sonrisa. Sin saber qué fue lo que la llevó a hacerlo, la cobriza levantó una mano, en señal de despedida. Y pudo jurar que la rubia hizo lo mismo en el momento en el que el autobús partió.

Suspiró, estirándose en el asiento. Quedando con los ojos puestos en el cielo, era un lindo día soleado. Volvió a sonreír.

"Quiero que seamos amigas"… pensó que podría ser un buen inicio.

* * *

What? Algo tan pronto? Sí, debería estar haciendo el vago, pero supongo que es la euforia de por fin apretar ese bendito "complete" xD

Anyway, me dicen qué les pareció, a mí personalmente me agradó, cualquier cosa que me sirva para jugar con la narración me divierte~


	2. Impression II

Bueno, lo primero: gracias** Tsu** por revisar la coherencia de lo que te mostré, así fue cosa de agregar el final y ya (así que cualquier error, culpa de ella xD). Este cap. dije que se lo dedicaría a** Lady Darkwitch** por su esfuerzo en sus exámenes :3... y a todo aquel que esté en las mismas, como yo. Una de las razones por las que quería salir pronto de esto, porque hoy me salvé sin estudiar pero dudo correr la misma suerte mañana...

Ah y dar un pequeño espacio para responder una review anónima, **Jokey:** De verdad muchas gracias por tu review, una de las cosas que dijiste tocó una fibra sensible que fue el empujón para decidirme a hacer este capítulo. Me alegra mucho que te guste mi forma de escribir y créeme, nunca antes me imaginé que algún día escribiría romance (Out of Time fue lo primero) xD Espero poder leer otra critica o comentario tuyo en el futuro, ya que por supuesto mejorar es lo que aspiro y eso ayuda mucho.

Bien, ahora, disfruten de Impressions II (era eso o "Fate-side", así que shhh).

* * *

** Impressions II**

El destino es como una musa caprichosa, va a su propio ritmo e inevitablemente nos hace seguirlo. Son una serie de circunstancias, decisiones y casualidades las que van forjándolo.

Ella siempre ha creído en el destino. Tal vez fuera por su nombre o porque es una incansable soñadora con alma de poeta.

_Qué ironía_, pensaba cada vez que le mencionaban eso, una poetiza sin musa… Es como una pluma sin tinta.

A eso podía deberse su hambre voraz por la lectura, por otros mundos, por inspiración ajena… Porque ella no tenía.

Ella no tenía musa. Ella vivía en las sombras. Hasta que el destino decidió mandarle una pequeña luz, unos ojos.

Ese día iba al hospital, como siempre, caminando, pero una inadvertida lluvia la hizo cambiar su rumbo. Si hubiera visto el clima la noche anterior, hubiera salido con paraguas. Si al menos hubiera llevado un bolso para proteger su libro del agua, quizás hubiera seguido caminando. Si no hubiera pensado que Alicia la regañaría si llegaba mojada, no hubiera decido tomar un autobús. Si no se hubiera aventurado a utilizar el transporte público por primera vez, no se hubiera encontrado con esos ojos.

Caminó apresuradamente a la estación más cercana, hasta que se detuvo a unos pasos de la construcción de acero y plástico, viéndola fijamente, con inseguridad. Tragó pesadamente y se acercó con timidez. Nunca ha sido buena con la gente, sacando sus estudios en casa, las únicas personas con las que ha tratado son su hermana hospitalizada, las enfermeras y sus tutores, no se puede decir que su madre cuente con los pocos minutos al día que pasan juntas.

Haciendo acopio de valor, se acercó a un caballero para preguntarle cuál bus le serviría, intentando ignorar el nudo en la garganta. El señor fue muy amable, indicándole el número e incluso la frecuencia, para luego cederle el asiento en vista que su autobús se acercaba. Una vez sentada, suspiró y tomó su libro para perderse en el mundo escondido tras sus letras.

Cada vez que se perdía en un libro, la realidad desaparecía, no era consciente ni siquiera de la brisa que acariciaba su rostro y mecía su cabello, ni de las personas que tuviera alrededor, incluso de los ruidos de un motor maltratado. Sin embargo, esa vez fue diferente.

El autobús que acababa de llegar era uno viejo y bastante mal cuidado, cuando se detuvo en la estación la brisa se encargó de acarrear el humo procedente del tubo de escape directo a su nariz, haciéndola estornudar. Ese mero instante, fue suficiente para que se rompiera la conexión que tenía con el texto y entonces la sintió, la sensación de ser observada. No supo qué fue lo que la llevó a alzar la cabeza…

Llámalo coincidencia. Llámalo casualidad. Llámalo momento justo. Llámalo destino.

Lo que fuera… hizo que se encontrara con esos ojos. Un par de ojos azules que la observaban de costado, subiendo a la máquina. Ella no pestañeó y los ojos no se apartaron de los suyos mientras se introducían en el bus, quedando rodeados de sombras, tras una ventanilla enmugrecida. El bus partió, pero los ojos siguieron observándola hasta perderse en una nube de humo.

Cuando por fin se hubieran ido y dejara de estar bajo los efectos de esa mirada, pestañeó. Y recordó que respirar era una necesidad —_que no estaba segura de haber atendido en esos escasos segundos—_. El libro había quedado en el olvido…

Sin embargo, esos ojos no lo hicieron, la siguieron el resto del día y en sus sueños, en cada momento libre que tenía e incluso en medio de sus lecciones, era cosa de cerrar los párpados para poder verlos con total claridad… o al menos con la claridad de lo que —_creía era_— una aparición era capaz de otorgar. Sólo podía recordar que eran unos hermosos ojos azules, envolventes, deslumbrantes, pero ¿qué exacto tono de azul? ¿Azul cielo? ¿Azul marino? ¿Azul verdoso como una laguna? A la única conclusión que llegaba era que eran como todos y a la vez ninguno… y eso no tenía ningún sentido.

Producto de que en el último tiempo su madre la había llenado de más lecciones, horas de estudio y labores, sus visitas al hospital ya no eran tan frecuentes —_y en parte creía que lo había hecho con ese propósito—_. Después de su encuentro con aquellos zafiros, sólo había ido dos veces en varios días y en ambas el chofer se encontraba en casa, por lo que fue en auto.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que volviera a encontrarse con esos ojos. Curiosamente, ese día también llovía. Su experiencia en transporte público no había sido mala, por lo que no veía razón de no repetirla cuando el chofer de casa no se encontrara disponible y no pudiera ir al hospital caminando.

Esperaba su bus sentada leyendo, cuando de pronto la sintió, otra vez esa sensación. La sensación de unos ojos mirándola con intensidad, estudiando hasta el más mínimo detalle de su ser. No pudo evitar sentirse insegura, no pudo evitar sentirse como una presa ante un cazador, por lo que refugió su mirada en su libro, ante la incertidumbre de qué pasaría si alzaba la vista en busca de los ojos que la observaban con detenimiento. Aún con la firme idea de ignorar ese sentimiento, no pudo concentrarse en su lectura y a penas la sensación aminoró, la curiosidad pudo con ella; sigilosamente buscó con la mirada, hasta que los encontró.

No eran ojos marrones, negros o verdes los que estaba buscando, eran unos azules que estaba segura de que encontraría y reconocería de inmediato. Solo que esta vez, los ojos adquirieron cuerpo y dueña, una chica como de su edad, vestida de uniforme, con largo cabello cobrizo recogido en una coleta ladeada. Era guapa, sí, pero no se fijó mucho en su físico, era una sola parte de su anatomía la que le llamaba la atención: sus ojos, los causantes de que se viera envuelta en esa sensación mágica, en ese hechizo de sentirse vulnerable y expuesta ante ellos, y al mismo tiempo sentirse atraída. A pesar que la joven estuviera de perfil, mirando su Ipod, pudo distinguir que esos eran los ojos que no era capaz de olvidar. _Lavanda_, se dijo, el misterio había sido resuelto, eran azul lavanda.

Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios y volvió su vista al libro, por alguna razón ya se sentía tranquila. Esos hermosos ojos existían, eran azul lavanda y estaban en el mismo lugar que los había visto la primera vez. Pertenecían a una chica, real, _normal_ y no sabía por qué eso la calmaba, tal vez porque le daba la certeza de que volverían a encontrarse.

Volvió a sentirse observada y supo que eran esos ojos, supo que era _ella_ quien la observaba, pero no fue capaz de devolverle la mirada, todavía se sentía demasiado inquieta por la intensidad y poder de esa mirada como para encontrársela. Otro bus se fue y con él, la sensación. Así supo que la chica de ojos azules se había ido… Hasta que se volvieran a encontrar.

Después de eso, estaba convencida de que había sido cosa del destino el cruzarse con esa mirada, el conocer la magia a través de esos ojos. Porque debía haber magia en ellos, algo tenían, algo… que los hacía inolvidables.

Estaba segura que volvería a encontrarse con ellos, pero no tenía real prisa por hacerlo, pues no sentía que la hubieran dejado. Los veía en sus sueños y en varias ilusiones diarias. Lo que le llamaba la atención es que ya no eran solo los ojos, sino la chica. Veía a esa linda chica mirándola, sonriéndole y tendiéndole la mano. No lo entendía, y aunque al principio era extraño, luego dejó de preocuparle, se sentía bien. Era como si con sólo una mirada, esa joven la abrazara cálidamente… Debía ser una chica muy amable, concluyó.

La tercera vez que se encontraron, en esa misma parada un día de lluvia, pudo hacerse una mejor idea de qué tipo de chica era.

Como las veces anteriores, sintió que la chica la miraba, y ella también lo hacía… cuando la chica no. Sabía que era algo tonto, pero sentía que era algo demasiado frágil, algo que debía ser observado de lejos. Sentía que si sus ojos se encontraban… algo pasaría. No sabía qué, pero no se sentía preparada para ello, pensaba que eso podría disipar la magia. Se encontraba pensando en eso, cuando un sonido la trajo de vuelta a tierra. Miró a un costado de su pierna y se encontró con el cachorrito que había conocido en un callejón hace unos días, al cual le había dado de comer. Aparentemente el animalito la recordaba, pues le movía la cola con expresión animosa. Ella no pudo hacer más que corresponderle con una sonrisa. Y al fondo, a unos metros tras el perrito, la distinguió a _ella_, observándolos atentamente. Por su expresión facial pudo distinguir sorpresa al inicio, aunque no supo a qué se debía y luego… La vio sonreír. Sus labios se curvaron sin que _ella_ pareciera ser consciente, en la sonrisa más radiante que recordaba haber visto jamás, casi podía sentir cómo brillaba en comparación a las demás personas que esperaban el bus.

Tomó al cachorrito en brazos y le acarició la cabeza con cuidado, estaba mojado y parecía algo hambriento. Se dio cuenta que era hembra y decidió que la adoptaría. De algo que sirviera vivir en un lugar tan grande.

Seguía algo absorta en el pelaje sucio del animal, cuando sintió los ojos de _ella_ apartarse. Entonces volteó ligeramente para mirarla, encontrándose con que la joven seguía con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, casi boba, tratando de ocultar una risita con una mano. Alzó una ceja, sorprendida y divertida, estaba segura de que la chica no tenía idea de lo cómica que se veía… Y ahí pensó que se trataba de alguien muy transparente.

Esa noche, tomó un bolígrafo y escribió. Sólo unas cuantas líneas, una pequeña poesía, una prosa que hablaba sobre ciertos ojos. Sonrió al pensar que la había encontrado, su inspiración, una musa… su musa de ojos azules.

De cada encuentro con su musa, ella siempre sacaba algo, aprendía más de la joven de ojos azules… e imaginaba más.

Sus encuentros esporádicos se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes —_en gran parte por sus deseos de verla—_, ya no sólo en días de lluvia, sino que cualquier día en que pudiera ir a visitar a su hermana al hospital. Y un día, los libros fueron remplazados por una agenda donde ella anotaba las cosas que su musa inspiraba. Historias donde ella era la protagonista; una joven de hermosos ojos azules, cabello cobrizo, sonrisa alegre, una chica honesta y amable que luchaba contra bandidos, viajaba a lugares exóticos en busca de tesoros o surcaba los cielos con un vestido blanco y una especie de alas en los pies. No sabía por qué, pero el imaginársela como chica mágica le resultaba más sencillo que cualquier otra cosa y era divertido. Era la historia que más tiempo ocupaba su mente, la que le había empezado a contar a Alicia y en la cual, ella y su hermana —_por petición de ésta—_, habían terminado metidas como personajes.

Las historias se contaban solas, pero el problema siempre era el mismo: el nombre. ¿Qué nombre podría tener su musa? Por más que pensaba en posibilidades, ninguno la convencía, ninguno parecía correcto, lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Aunque tenía la certeza de que si se enteraba del nombre real de su musa, le parecería apropiado, simplemente _perfecto._ Por mientras, seguiría siendo "La Musa de Ojos Azules".

El personaje lo tenía muy bien memorizado, le era increíblemente fácil desenvolverlo en diferentes situaciones y así le parecía que su musa reaccionaría también, aunque claro, podía estar equivocada, pues su musa no paraba de sorprenderla. Recordaba un día en que un chico se le había caído encima. No fue a propósito claramente, sólo un accidente, así que no le dio mayor importancia y solo le sonrió al nervioso y apenado muchacho, pero algo llamó su atención, de pronto sintió como si el aire se hubiera vuelto más helado y se le erizó la piel. El chico también pareció notarlo, el pesado ambiente, un algo que lo hizo tragar sin atreverse a mirar a su espalda. Ella, en cambio, lo hizo y se encontró con su musa, pero no con la musa que estaba acostumbrada, de serenos ojos azul lavanda, ésta miraba al joven como si quisiera incinerarlo vivo, con ojos azules oscuros y destellantes, hasta le parecía ver llamas en ellos. Pegó un respingo, aunque aparentemente su musa no se dio cuenta, sin previo aviso, se dio media vuelta y subió al bus con pesados pasos, sin volver a mirar atrás. Notó al chico suspirar, relajándose y lo vio alejarse presuroso. Ella, por su parte, se quedó aturdida por lo que acababa de suceder, ¿realmente su musa podía tener un aura así de… demoniaca?

Definitivamente, su musa era un caso. Unas veces se la encontraba mirando la nada y suspirando, como si con eso botara todo el pesar e irritación que a veces le sentía. Otras tantas se la encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos, como en trance, y luego sonreía con expresión soñadora. A muchos podría parecerles una sonrisa boba, de hecho varias veces había personas que la miraban extrañadas y luego se reían bajito, eso la hacía fruncir el ceño, era cierto que la conducta de su musa era algo… peculiar, pero no por eso debían reírse. Para ella, esos gestos tenían una explicación, una que sus libros solían definir como "amor". El solo pensar en esta posibilidad la volvía un mar de dudas. ¿Amor? ¿Era posible que su musa estuviera enamorada? ¿De quién? ¿Qué clase de ser maravilloso podría tenerla así?

Sentía curiosidad y al mismo tiempo no quería saber. Por alguna razón, si su musa realmente estaba enamorada, ella no quería enterarse de quién. Tal vez, pensó, porque se trataría de alguien que no la merecía. Sí, eso seguramente era, ningún humano podría llegar a entender completamente la magia que residía en esos hermosos ojos, no se le ocurría nadie que fuera merecedor de una mirada de su musa cargada de puro amor. Aunque, claro, ella no era quién para opinar… ni siquiera eran amigas.

Amistad. Una palabra a la que nunca le dio importancia. A sus diecisiete años, su hermana era su única amiga y la verdad es que no había tenido interés en hacer más. Tenía gente que se preocupaba y cuidaba de ella, los empleados en su casa, sus tutores y las personas que cuidaban de Alicia en el hospital, quizás no tuviera una familia consolidada o su madre no pasara mucho tiempo con ella, pero estaban estas personas y sus libros. No se sentía sola, al menos no mientras estuviera perdida en algún otro mundo, en medio de los libros, alejada de la realidad y del sentimiento de soledad que esto traía. No necesitaba amigos, no necesitaba a nadie, mientras se olvidara de ello. No, no tenía interés en hacer amigos… hasta ahora.

Un buen día, su musa llegó acompañada a la estación, con una amiga evidentemente, su forma de actuar le indicaba que se conocían de mucho tiempo. Era una chica castaña, pelo corto, un poco más bajita que ella y de ojos azules, pero que no eran comparables a los de su musa, éstos más bien le recordaban al cielo claro. La chica era animada y extrovertida y al parecer no paraba de hacerle bromas a su musa que la hacían sonrojar, era cosa de ver su sonrisa pícara para darse una idea de que era, en efecto, una persona bromista. Ese día vio a su musa, por primera vez, acercarse reluctante al paradero, siendo empujada por la muchacha, mientras ella parecía protestarle con las mejillas teñidas de rosa y expresión complicada. No pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que su musa era linda, pero nunca la había visto tan adorable. Se enteró que el nombre de la amiga era Hayate; se habían quedado a unos asientos de distancia, pero la joven hablaba bastante animada de querer ver a una diosa, dicho esto, su musa había gritado el nombre para hacerla callar, con claro reproche en la mirada. Esto la sorprendió un poco, pero no a la castaña, que lejos de intimidarse, se echó a reír golpeándole la espalda, para luego susurrarle algo al oído con una sonrisa maliciosa. Su musa se sonrojó hasta las orejas, le pareció que miraba con pánico hacia un costado —_donde ella estaba—_ y luego subía a toda velocidad al bus que ni siquiera había terminado de estacionarse. Alzó una ceja extrañada ante esta actitud, anotando ese como un suceso extraño, pero eso no fue todo: la chica castaña, Hayate, había seguido a su musa todavía riendo, pero antes de subir al bus, se detuvo, volteó y le sonrió. Ella pestañeó confundida y observó a los lados para ver si se había tratado de un error y ese saludo con la mano y el guiño habían sido para otra persona, mas no encontró a nadie. Volvió a mirar el autobús, donde se encontró a las jóvenes sentadas en una de las últimas filas, con la cobriza regañando a la otra de lo lindo, pero la castaña, como toda respuesta, le sacaba la lengua. La rubia sonrió de medio lado, se notaba que eran buenas amigas.

Esa fue la primera vez que sintió curiosidad por el tema, que se preguntó cómo sería el ser amiga de su musa, el que la mirara siempre a los ojos, le sonriera, la regañara, le hablara con esa voz gentil que tenía o riera con esa simpática risa que le había escuchado un día. En realidad, más que preguntárselo… lo deseaba.

Sin embargo, por más que quisiera ser amiga de su musa no tenía la menor idea de cómo, así que se conformaba con poder tenerla cerca de vez en cuando y cruzarse con esos ojos lavanda —_su flor favorita, había decido—_ que tanto le gustaban.

Encontrarse con ella se había convertido en su actividad favorita, si es que se podía considerar una actividad, y cada vez que no podía verla sentía un gran pesar. La gran mayoría de las veces era "culpa" suya, que no le era posible ir a la estación donde estaba segura encontraría a su musa. Solo una vez su musa no había aparecido ahí, ella había llegado temprano como siempre e incluso había dejado pasar dos buses que le servían, pero nada. Alicia le reclamó que ese día que no había historia, pero es que nada se le ocurría, no dejaba de pensar en qué podría haberle pasado a la cobriza. Incluso, llegó al fatalismo de pensar ¿qué pasaría si no la volvía a ver? No logró llegar a una respuesta, así como no logró dormir esa noche.

Para su fortuna, al día siguiente, su musa apareció, llevándose todo su malestar en un solo suspiro. Aunque más que aparecer, la chica ya estaba ahí cuando ella se presentó, era la primera vez que llegaba antes y le bastó una sola mirada para darse cuenta de la razón de su ausencia el día anterior: abrigada con una gruesa chaqueta, una bufanda tapándole la mitad del rostro, nariz y mejillas rojas y ojos vidriosos, eso —_además de la tos que le escuchó luego—_ dejaba en evidencia que estaba enferma. Se la veía bastante mal, pero aun así había llegado muy temprano y había decido asistir a clases… Debía ser una joven muy responsable.

Por supuesto que la rubia ignoraba que la razón por la que la cobriza no había aguantado la idea de quedarse otro día en cama y su impaciencia por llegar a la estación lo más pronto posible, poco o nada tenía que ver con las clases, sino que solo estaba relacionada con una _diosa_.

Se sentó cerca de ella y sonrió aliviada. Se dio cuenta de que su musa se había convertido en algo vital, necesitaba verla, ya no para escapar de la realidad, sino para vivir en ella con una sonrisa. Pues era en los momentos difíciles en los que el sólo recordar el rostro de su musa le daba fuerzas. No podía evitar preguntarse, ¿cómo reaccionaría su musa si algún día llegaba a decírselo?

Era extraño, que una desconocida tuviera ese efecto en ella, significara tanto, era su inspiración, su sustento… y ella no hacía más que admirarla de lejos.

Desde hace tanto tiempo que le había empezado a prestar tanta atención a su musa, que ya no se preguntaba por qué ella la observaba también, porque las miradas eran cosa mutua, por algo había aprendido a sentir cuándo su musa la miraba y cuándo no, para observarla más detenidamente en los momentos en que estaba distraída. ¿Qué podía ver su musa en ella? ¿Qué interés tenía? ¿Acaso querría hablarle… o ya se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que era observada y se sentía incómoda?

Tal vez… sólo tal vez, pudiera existir una pequeña posibilidad de que su musa también quisiera… quizás, ¿ser su amiga?

Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. No tuvo que mirar para saber de quién se trataba; su musa. Podía sentir su presencia, cerrando los ojos podía sentir la calidez que emanaba que parecía abrazarla, pero no esta vez. Algo había diferente, se sentía frío, tenía a su musa a unos centímetros, pero la sentía increíblemente distante. Tragó pesado, nerviosa, sin entender qué pasaba con su musa, qué era esa extraña lejanía, esa soledad que podía sentir proveniente de ella. Algo la estaba atormentando y se moría de ganas por saber qué. Sentía que se iba a volver loca si ese extraño ambiente no cambiaba pronto, si su musa no volvía a ser la chica sonriente y cálida de siempre. Tenía que hacer algo, debía hablarle, ¿pero qué podía decirle? Preguntarle "¿qué pasa?" era muy entrometido para su actual posición de desconocida ¿no? ¿Partir con un saludo… y luego qué?

Se estaba haciendo un lío y era un manojo de nervios. Observó de reojo a su musa para constatar que no se hubiera percatado de su patético estado, pero para su sorpresa se la encontró mirando su mano. Una mano pequeña, que se veía delicada y muy suave. Sintió la necesidad de tomársela y esto la descolocó. Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza para concentrarse, ¿qué buscaba al verse la mano? Se le pasaron posibilidades tan absurdas como leerse las líneas de la fortuna o ver si estaba sucia. Frunció el ceño, claramente no era uno de sus días con mayor agilidad mental, pero es que la extraña sensación de hace unos momentos la había aturdido… Un momento, sí, ya no estaba, había pasado. El calor volvía. Su musa ya no se sentía lejos, estaba justo a su lado, al alcance de su mano… Ahora fue ella quien quiso verse la suya, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo puesto que su autobús había llegado. Algo reacia, lo abordó.

Había subido el primer escalón cuando se dio vuelta, para encontrarse con otra imagen que estaba segura guardaría en su memoria para siempre; su musa la miraba fijamente, con una bella sonrisa en los labios. Ella no pudo hacer más que devolverle la sonrisa y posteriormente el gesto con la mano que le había hecho. Aunque no estaba segura de que la chica le hubiera visto levantar la mano en señal de despedida también, puesto que tardó un poco en reaccionar y el autobús había partido. De cualquier manera, no podía estar más contenta.

Tal vez… sí pudieran ser amigas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche cubría con su oscuro manto la ciudad. No había estrellas, las nubes se encargaban de esconderlas. El sonido monótono de las gotas repiqueteando solo era interrumpido por algún auto que pasaba. No había un alma en las calles, de vez en cuando podía sentirse unos pasos apresurados y una que otra maldición, pero no se oían conversaciones, ni vida. No se podía esperar más de una noche lluviosa a esas horas.

Suspiró. Podía sentir su largo cabello rubio pegado en el rostro y pesándole en la espalda. De haber estado un poco más seca, seguramente la parte húmeda que más le hubiera molestado era su pantalón siendo mojado por el frío asiento de plástico, pero no, estaba empapada, goteando por todos lados. La estación de bus había sufrido de un acto de vandalismo y ahora el techo estaba destruido, dándole paso a la lluvia.

Se dice que la lluvia puede enjuagar las penas, camuflar las lágrimas, pero no había nada que esconder. No habían lágrimas, aunque sí razón para llorar. Ella solo se sentía cansada, de todo. No sabía por qué había salido corriendo de casa y se había ido a instalar directo ahí, sin paraguas, sin abrigo. Así como no sabía qué había ocasionado esa tonta discusión con su madre sobre su hermana… Lo mismo de siempre tal vez, que no veía mejoría, que quería cambiarla de hospital, que quería alejarla de su lado… Que era una molestia.

Cerró los ojos con calma. Ya ni siquiera sentía frío, tenía el pecho tan helado y vacío que eso contrarrestaba todo lo demás.

Y pensar que esa tarde, con ese gesto de su musa, había sido tan feliz…

Unos pasos chapoteaban ligeramente al pasar por los charcos que se formaban en la acera. Una gruesa chaqueta y un paraguas azul refugiándola de la lluvia. Una bolsa en su otra mano, crujiendo con cada paso, como recordatorio de su torpeza. Suspiró largamente. Todavía no se convencía de que hubiera sido capaz de olvidar la tarea de manualidades y hubiera tenido que salir a toda velocidad, bajo la lluvia, a una tienda de 24 hrs. para intentar hacer algo al respecto. Es que esa hermosa sonrisa de su diosa la había dejado en una nube por el resto del día… Casi odiaba a Hayate por esa llamada de recordatorio que la había devuelto a la realidad.

Se detuvo en seco al alzar la cabeza y mirar al frente. Sintió el aire agolpársele en la garganta y su corazón dar un brinco. Le parecía estar teniendo un dejà vú. Esta vez era de noche y no había rayos de luz que dieran reflejos dorados ni brillo mágico, la única iluminación provenía de un foco que pestañeaba incesantemente, delineando una solitaria figura sentada en la estación. No había brisa que meciera cabello, solo una incansable lluvia que ceñía todo al cuerpo… pero ahí estaba; su diosa, sublime como siempre. Tenía la vista perdida en algún lugar y podía sentir cómo parecía desear fundir su presencia con la oscuridad de la noche. Era una imagen fantasmagórica y magistral.

Tragó sonoramente y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, sus pies comenzaron a guiarla.

Se apartó unos mechones rubios del flequillo que estaban molestándole en el rostro. Sabía que no podría quedarse ahí mucho tiempo más, pero todavía no entendía qué era lo que la había llevado a esa parada, la misma de todas las mañanas. A esa hora no sería capaz de entrar a ver a su hermana, aunque milagrosamente pasara algún autobús que la llevara. Tampoco es como si pudiera ser capaz de ver a su musa apareciendo por allí… Suspiró cansinamente. Juntó los párpados con la esperanza de encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos azules que trajeran algo de calma a su interior.

Es curioso cómo al desprenderte de uno de tus sentidos, los otros se intensifican. Pudo escuchar con total claridad unos pasos acercarse, pasos que se detuvieron justo frente a ella. Pudo sentir, a pesar de que su cuerpo estuviera entumecido, cómo las gotas dejaban de estrellarse contra su piel. Pudo percibir, por sobre el olor a humedad, un dulce aroma que le resultaba familiar y sintió, sin lugar a dudas, esa cálida presencia que la hizo abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que vio fueron un par de botas blancas que ya conocía. Su corazón se saltó un latido. También conocía esos vaqueros y esa larga chaqueta que llegaba debajo de la cintura. Tenía que seguir subiendo, tenía que encontrarse con esa mirada, ahora más que nunca, la necesitaba.

Sus ojos, por fin, se encontraron. Azul lavanda con borgoña, ambos pares destellaron con un brillo conocedor, reconociéndose.

"Llueve" pudo ver esos labios moverse levemente para soltar esa sola palabra. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, extrañada. La cobriza se odió por eso, tantas veces repasando qué le diría cuando por fin le hablara y lo primero que le salía —_sin darse cuenta—_ era una tontería. Ya había perdido todo dejo de genialidad que en algún momento pudo llegar a tener. "Q-quiero decir, está lloviendo y… uhm te estás mojando" agregó, para sentirse aún más estúpida —_si eso era posible—_. Se hubiera golpeado o hubiera salido corriendo, si su cuerpo no estuviera paralizado.

"Puedes coger un resfriado". _Eso es boca_, se dijo, _ya lo arruinaste desde el principio, termina el trabajo._

En esos momentos daba gracias de que estuviera lloviendo, porque estaba segura de estar sudando como nunca en la vida y su cuerpo lo sentía hecho un flan. También agradecía que estuviera de noche y a contraluz, ocultando las mejillas que sentía arder. Lo único que la mantenía ahí todavía, mirándola fijamente, luciendo como una boba, era la espera de una respuesta. Lo que fuera, aunque se riera de ella… Dios, cómo le gustaría escuchar su risa…

La rubia, todavía algo extrañada de toda la situación —_su musa apareciendo de la nada y cobijándola con su cálida presencia, bajo su paraguas—,_ no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Esa chica tenía ese efecto en ella —_aunque la cobriza lo ignoraba—_, no podía ver esos ojos azules sin que sus labios se curvaran involuntariamente.

"Gracias…" dijo casi en un susurro, con esa voz angelical que la joven tanto recordaba y una sonrisa extremadamente dulce, ¡dirigida hacia ella!

Sintió su interior derretirse, la bolsa cayó al suelo con un golpe seco y la otra mano aferró con más fuerza el paraguas, casi estrangulándolo, como un sustento a la realidad.

"Nanoha" se le escapó sin que pudiera evitarlo. Carraspeó, tratando de controlar la excitación en su voz. "M-mi nombre… Takamachi Nanoha".

Su ángel volvió a sonreírle gentilmente, se puso de pie y cogió la bolsa para tendérsela. "Gracias… Nanoha" repitió, saboreando la palabra. Tal como esperaba, era un nombre perfecto. Su Musa de Ojos Azules ya tenía un nombre.

Nanoha inspiró profundo con la tonta idea de que eso evitaría que su pecho explotara o su corazón saliera disparado. Sentía ganas de bailar, gritar, correr o hacer alguna idiotez, pero lo único que logró… fue sonreír con lo que juraba era la sonrisa más boba de la vida, pero no le importó. Su diosa, su ángel, su Fate… ¡Le había hablado! ¡Había dicho su nombre! ¡Y le sonreía!

Con ese pequeño intercambio de palabras, habían dejado de ser unas desconocidas. La magia no había muerto ni la realidad las había golpeado cruelmente. Eran solo dos chicas presentándose y eso era más que suficiente y maravilloso para ambas.

Nadie sabía lo que traería el destino en el futuro… Al menos ya las había unido, lo que pasara después era un completo misterio, pero una cosa si es segura: esa noche Nanoha estaba demasiado ocupada sonriéndole al techo de su habitación como para acordarse de que había tarea —_o clases—_y Fate llenó varias hojas de su libreta con "un encuentro mágico y destinado".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Cuántas personas son capaces de decir que se levantan con ánimo un lunes a las 6 am?

Nanoha Takamachi es una de ellas, con una sonrisa envidiable para tales horas inhumanas y unas ganas increíbles de salir lo más pronto posible de casa, baja las escaleras casi saltando y entra en la cocina brillando como un rayo de luz. Su madre es la única ahí y, tras la sorpresa inicial, le sirve su desayuno. Todavía no se acostumbraba a ver levantada tan temprano a la menor de sus hijas, ni verla prácticamente engullir su comida —_su estómago se encargaría de digerir el resto en el camino—_, ni mucho menos que saliera tan feliz tarareando una canción. Sonrió divertida. ¿Desde cuándo era tan bueno ir a la escuela? Negó con la cabeza con expresión conocedora, su intuición de madre le decía que ahí sólo podía estar metida otra persona.

Por supuesto, el que la joven Takamachi corriera tan feliz a la estación de bus nada tenía que ver con llegar a clases —_ni siquiera recordaba que para eso tomaba el autobús—_. A unos metros de distancia del lugar, su sonrisa se ensanchó al divisar una melena rubia y sus ojos mostraron un destello que solo tenían en presencia de esa persona.

"¡Buenos días, Fate-chan!" saludó con entusiasmo.

La otra joven apartó su vista de su libreta y volteó a un costado, viendo a la cobriza acercarse agitando la mano. Las mejillas sonrojadas, la respiración agitada, completamente feliz. Ella también sonrió con alegría.

"Buenos días, Nanoha" dijo cuando la chica se detuvo a su lado y sus miradas se conectaron.

Ambas sonrieron más, si eso era posible. Aunque "la musa" y "el ángel" seguían en los corazones de cada una, no les molestaba que en ese momento fueran solo Nanoha y Fate. Ese, sin duda, era el comienzo de otro espléndido día.

**Fin.**

* * *

¿Da para más? Por supuesto que sí, pero no lo haré, porque siento que eso le quitaría su sentido. Claro que lo de Alicia en el hospital, la familia y vida de Fate y todo eso da para trabajarse, pero la idea era hablar de "impresiones" y para mí esas acaban cuando se conoce a la persona y estas dos ya empezaron, así que me parece un _final _adecuado para **Impressions**. De hecho, pude terminarla con la escena de las dos bajo el paraguas, pero lo del lunes fue demasiado tentador como para dejarlo pasar xD

Bueno, además decir que estoy de luto porque mi bebé (compu) murió... o al menos tardará en recuperarse, y aunque tengo a mi nena (portátil) no es lo mismo... No sólo porque ahí tenía un oneshot que no alcancé a salvar (que quería subir) y eso me hace super feliz *sarcasm* sino porque exámenes sin mi fiel tarro significan más horas de trabajo en la U, sumándole que concentrarse en cualquier cosa se ha vuelto increíblemente difícil con mi madre aquí y he considerado pedirle a un amigo que me adopte por unos días..., so yeah, estaré desaparecida un rato.

Uhm nada más que decir, amores de paradero o metro no he tenido, solo encontrarme con unos ojos fuera de este mundo entre un mar de gente y atribuirlo a una alucinación porque en dos segundos de descuido ya no estaba. Igual los encontraré algún día, just wait! Y eso sería, como siempre: cualquier cosa solo díganme (y se aceptan chocolates) :3


End file.
